


A Step Outside

by orphan_account



Series: The Arrow, The Shadow, The Heart [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, early SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides Natasha needs to have an outing that's actually fun, and not a mission. Early SHIELD, just after Natasha has become a newly fledged SHIELD agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Outside

“When was the last time you spent time in a city?” Clint asked one day, and Natasha shrugged a little. Things were early for them, and while the newly fledged SHIELD agent trusted Clint and was beginning to trust Laura, she was still a little skittish around them both.

“Whenever our last mission was. The one in Atlanta,” Natasha said, and Clint shook his head.

“No, I mean for _fun_.” 

Natasha tilted her head, frowning. 

“Never really had the chance before.” Natasha tried to act like it wasn't a big deal to try and lessen Clint's reaction, but predictably, the archer looked horrified.

“That's it. We're going to take a day trip, and we're going to have fun. We've earned a day off, I think.” Clint's face had lit up in excitement, but Natasha couldn't quite conceal the look of faint horror on her face. She found that she did best these days while working, and the last thing she wanted was a few vacation days, especially with no particular directive. The lack of structure threw her off, and she didn't want to deviate from her routine. 

“I don't take days off.” Natasha folded her arms. She knew she was being stubborn, but fear still seemed to rule her these days. She wanted to stick to what she knew, especially since adjusting to Clint and Laura was already enough of a task. 

“Aw, c'mon, Tasha.” Clint gave Natasha his best sad puppy dog look, and Natasha wished she didn't find so damn cute. The man wasn't fair sometimes. Natasha watched him for a while, and then spoke.

“Only if Laura comes.” 

That made Clint blink in surprise, and she felt a bit of spiteful glee to still be able to surprise Clint like that. 

“I see how it is, you like my wife more than me, now that you've met her,” Clint joked, giving her a mock-sad face.

“Hm. I think I like both of you equally.” _But I'll let you figure out how much._

–

Laura was frankly surprised that Natasha had agreed to come to the city with them, but even more surprised that Natasha had requested her presence. She had always gotten the impression that Natasha was closer to Clint than her, but it made sense. Clint was the one who had brought her in and rehabilitated her, after all. Laura was glad to get to know her, but they didn't quite have the same level of intimacy yet. 

It occurred to her that she should probably be jealous of how close Clint was with Natasha, but she found it didn't bother her at all. And if she was really honest with herself, she was starting to grow pretty darn fond of the beautiful redhead. It seemed difficult to reconcile Natasha's reputation as a killing machine with the woman Laura knew in person, but Laura found her very hard to dislike. 

“It's nice to have you out with us.” Laura turned to give Natasha a smile as they walked, and she was rewarded with a smile, albeit a small one, in return. She resisted the urge to give Natasha a gentle nudge, knowing the other woman got pretty spooked about physical contact. Natasha seemed to be used to it from Clint, but she and Laura had yet to cross that threshold.

“I'm glad to be out here with you. Both of you.” Natasha didn't touch either of them, but she kept close to both of them as they walked, and it made Laura's cheeks turn faintly pink. Laura was holding hands with Clint, but Natasha was on her other side, and she found herself wishing Natasha would hold her hand too. 

She and Clint had talked about this before, and had come to the conclusion that they both carried a little flame for Natasha. Laura was glad it had worked out that way, and that there hadn't been any disagreement about it. They had decided, though, to let Natasha act on her own terms. If she wanted to be with them, it would be  _ her  _ choice. And from what Clint had told her, Natasha had had far too few choices in her life. Laura and Clint wanted to give her one that mattered.

“Laura, you finally got her to be sappy!” Clint laughed, causing Natasha to scowl.

“That was hardly sappy. Just honest.” Her expression was soft, though, and Laura thought she saw another smile out of the corner of her eye.

–

Clint was in love with them both, and he had known it for a while now. It was especially apparent to him in moments like this, and he was having a hard time keeping it to himself. He made himself, though, for Natasha's sake. Laura already knew how much Clint loved her, but Clint didn't want to spook Natasha. They weren't quite there yet, and Clint wondered if they would ever get there. Clint was just happy to have her around, though, and didn't want to jeopardize that for anything.

He loved watching Laura and Natasha interacting like this, and it warmed his heart to see Laura's faint blush when Natasha smiled at her. They were definitely getting somewhere, although he wasn't quite sure where “somewhere” was. But wherever it was, he liked it.

“This isn't so bad after all,” Natasha said finally, looking around at the buildings. When they had first arrived, being around crowds had spooked her, and she spent half the outing looking like she was trying to resist looking behind her every couple of seconds. She finally seemed like she had relaxed a little, and Clint was glad this hadn't turned into a disaster.

“I told you.” Clint raised an eyebrow, and Natasha stuck her tongue out at him. The absurd sight made Laura laugh, which made Natasha and Clint laugh in turn. There was nothing he loved more than seeing them like this, and he was glad he had suggested the outing. 

Then, Natasha did something that threw both him and Laura for a loop. She walked around Laura, and then eased her way in between them both, separating their hands to hold each of her own. It was the most physical Natasha had been with both of them at once, and Clint was briefly afraid for a moment that they had been tailed somehow, and that she was grabbing their hands to run. The fear faded when he saw Natasha's playful look, and he gave her hand a squeeze. 

Laura looked pleased as punch, and Clint saw her lace her fingers together with Natasha's. Clint did the same, and Natasha walked between them, trying to stifle a wide smile.  _ You're getting there, Tasha. I can see it.  _

“Someone's affectionate today. Not that I mind,” Clint said, and Laura nodded in agreement. Natasha shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed, but pleased with herself too.

“What can I say? It's a day for trying out new things.”

 


End file.
